hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Battles
After abandoning Pahkitew and Camp Wawanakwa, Chris decided to build a stadium in the middle of the ocean with all his profit money, so he took 30 contestants to fight against eachother, 2 players will be eliminated presumably if they did the worst. Credit to TDfan10 and her/his fanfic Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return. Contestants Tdri dawn vector by 100latino-d5k9i1j.png|Dawn Amy.png|Amy SameySmile.jpg|Samey EllaHappy.jpg|Ella SkyWave.jpg|Sky Scarlett.png|Scarlett Rodney.png|Rodney Max.png|Max Jasmine.png|Jasmine (25th) Dave.png|Dave Beardo.png|Beardo (26th) Shawn.png|Shawn Sugar.png|Sugar Topher.png|Topher (30th) Leonard.png|Leonard Scott.png|Scott StaciDance.png|Staci Mike.png|Mike Cameron.png|Cameron Izzy.png|Izzy Nice Heather.png|Heather Lindsay Evil.png|Lindsay (24th) Td 1.GWEN.png|Gwen Td 1.courtney.png|Courtney DJ.png|DJ Cody.png|Cody Owen.png|Owen Noah.png|Noah Harold.png|Harold (29th) Dakota.png|Dakota (27th) Episode One "Welcome to the stadium! Part 1" Chris : Hello! I am Chris, and welcome to Total, Drama... BATTLES! After abandoning Pahkitew and the sank Camp Wawanakwa, I build a stadium using all the money the gemmies were worth. So now I will introduce the first ten contestants! Chris : Meet Cody! Cody : Hi guys! I am here to win! Chris : Meet Leonard! Leonard : Cool Stadium, eh? Chris : Meet Sugar! Sugar : The glitter is all mine! Chris : Meet Ella! Ella : Hello Chris! Chris : Meet Topher! Topher : Yo Chris my man! Nice to see you bro! Chris : Meet Staci! Staci : Yah! My great aunt invented stadiums! Before that we had to play in empty areas, sad. Chris : Meet Courtney! Courtney : You will hear from my lawyers Chris! Chris : Meet Harold! Harold : GOSH! Stop picking on me! Chris : Meet Amy! Amy : *grin* Oh hey Chris, I am glad to be here! Chris : Meet Owen! Owen : Hey Chris! This doesn't look like summer camp though... Chris : Lets go to our first challenge! 'Challenge' Chris : Welcome to our first challenge! Chris : Last 5 Players standing win! Amy : Wheres my twin!? Chris : You'll see her next episode. Amy : Fine... Chris : You must jump over this sweeper! Chris : If you fall you are out! Chris : Go! As the challenge progresses... Harold was the first one out, and then Owen fell off after, and Courtney tripped and fell. Amy : Oh gosh... this is tough! Cody : You think!? Topher : Duh! Topher was distracted, he was hit by the sweeper and fell. Sugar cartwheels over the sweeper, but Staci wasn't so lucky and fell Chris : By Last 5 players standing win, I mean't I lied! Amy : Ugh... Ella : ' '''Animal Friends help me! Ella tripped when the birds saw her and she fell. Ella : My dress! Leonard : Tough luck, eh? Leonard : I can boss this because I have the maximum speed in World of Dorkcraft! Amy : World of Crapcraft? Leonard : What, eh!? Leonard was hit in the back by the sweeper and fell. Amy : Haha! Sugar : Oh that glitter will feel so beautiful! Sugar attempted another cartwheel and fell. It was just Amy and Cody. Cody : Oh no! Cody fell after Amy taunted him. Chris : And Amy won! Amy : YES! Chris : Its time for the 9 losers to eliminate two people! 'Elimination' Chris : Okay! Vote! Sugar : Topher! (draws '''X') Topher : Harold. (draws X''') Harold : Topher! (draws '''X) ... Chris : Okay, if you get your stick you are safe! Chris : Cody, Leonard, Sugar, Owen, Courtney, and Staci are safe with zero votes! Chris : Topher, Harold, and Ella are low! Ella : WHAT!? Chris : And the last stick goes to.... Chris : ELLA! Ella : Yay! Harold : What!? Topher : Are you kidding me? Chris : Harold and Topher, you are eliminated! Chris : We will be using our newest Thing of Shame! Chris : The Vacuum of Shame! Chris turned on the vacuum and sucked Harold and Topher in Episode 2 "Welcome to the stadium! Part 2" (No Credit to User:Dapi602 for the challenge) Chris : Last time on TDB Chris : We did a sweeper challenge Chris : Amy won, and Topher and Harold were eliminated! Chris : We will now introduce the next 10 contestants! Chris : Meet Samey! Samey : Is Amy here!? Chris : Meet Dakota! Dakota : Hey yall! Dakota here! Chris : Meet Gwen! Gwen : What ever! Chris : Meet Heather! Heather : Are you kidding me Chris, this place again? Chris : Meet Scarlett! Scarlett : My chances of winning are 3.33333333333333 percent! Chris : Meet Beardo! Beardo : Arreeegh! Chris : Meet Rodney! Rodney : Urrr.... I'm Rodney... Chris : Meet Scott! Scott : *evil laugh* Chris : Meet DJ! DJ : Hi everybody! Chris : And last but not least, Shawn! Shawn : Hey guys! Chris : Without further ado! Lets get to the challenge! 'Challenge' Chris : Okay! This is a classic! Chris : You must stand on a tiny platform, put ice in your pants and throw tomatoes at the other players! Chris : Last one standing wins! Chris : GO! Scarlett : I'm not sure about this! *throws a tomato at Beardo* Beardo : Arrreeehhh! *falls* Rodney and Gwen later fall off by Samey and Heather Samey : Eat this! *throws tomatoes at DJ* DJ : My eyes! *falls* Heather : *throws tomatoes at Dakota* Dakota : My makeup! Nooooo! *falls* Heather, Samey, Scarlett, Scott, and Shawn remain as the 5 people left! Shawn : *throws tomatoes at Scarlett* Scarlett : I can't see! *throws tomatoes like mad* Scarlett's tomato frenzy caused Scott, Shawn, and Samey to fall. Heather : See ya! *throws tomato at scarlett* Scarlett : AHHHH!! *falls* Chris : And Heather wins! Heather : YES! Chris : Its time for the other nine to hope for luck, elimination time! 'ELIMINATION' Chris : Vote everyone! Samey : I vote Beardo! (Draws X''') Beardo : ARRREEG! (Draws '''X '''over Dakota) Rodney : Urrr.... Scarlett? (Draws '''X) Chris : If you get a tomato you are safe! Chris : Shawn, Gwen, Scott, Samey, Rodney, and DJ are safe! Chris : Beardo, Dakota, and Scarlett are low! Chris : And the last tomato goes to... Chris : Scarlett! Dakota : What!? Beardo : Arrough!? Chris : Goodbye losers! *turns on Vacuum of Shame* Dakota and Beardo get sucked into the vacuum of shame. Episode 3 "Welcome to the stadium! Conclusion" Chris : Last time on TDB Chris : We did a challenge that someone came up with. Chris : I gave credit so don't blabber at me. Chris : Heather won, and Beardo and Dakota left. Chris : Lets introduce our final 10 contestants playing! Chris : Meet Max! Max : I'm going to get you all Chris : Meet Noah! Noah : What is it now Chris McLame? Chris : Meet Dave! Dave : This is gonna be easy. Chris : Meet Dawn! Dawn : Hello everyone! Chris : Meet Izzy! Izzy : BOOM BOOM! Chris : Meet Jasmine! Jasmine : Howdy yall! Chris : Meet Lindsay! Lindsay : Is this a stadium? What's a stadium? Chris : Meet Cameron! Cameron : I hope I don't go into my bubble! Chris : Meet Mike! Mike : Hello Chris! Chris : Meet Sky! Sky : Hi! Chris : Without further ado, lets get to the challenge! 'Challenge' (Credit to Blast sonic flash 0) Chris : Okay, Your challenge is to make giant robots and fight using them. Chris : START BUILDING! ...45 minutes later... Chris : Okay! Times up! Chris : Get ready to fight with your robots! Jasmine smashed Lindsay's robot into pieces when she wasn't looking. Sky : Take this Jazzy! Sky cuts Jasmine's robot into two. Noah's Robot was waiting and slapped Dave's robot. Dave : Ugh you little piece of scum! Dave's robot picked up Noah's and smashed it multiple times. Cameron's robot fired missiles at Dave's robot, causing it to explode! It was in the radius of Max's Robot, so they both exploded. Chris : Our final 5 fighters! Cameron, Sky, Dawn, Izzy and Mike! Mike's robot kicked Sky's robot into the ground. Cameron's robot headbutts into Izzy's robot, causing them both to fall into the water. Dawn's robot and Mike's crashed with eachother, but Dawn's exploded one second later Chris : Dawn wins! Chris : The other nine losers must spend a night at elimination ceremony! 'ELIMINATION' Chris : Vote everyone! Dawn : I vote Lindsay! (draws X''') Dave : Jazzy (draws '''X) Lindsay : Plasmine! (draws X') Chris : And the votes are in! Chris : If you catch a piece of metal you are safe! Chris : Dave, Dawn, Izzy, Cameron, Sky, and Mike are all safe with 0 votes! Chris : This means Jasmine, Lindsay, and Max are low! Chris : And the last metal piece goes to... Chris : Max! Max : Take that girls! Chris : Jasmine and Lindsay are now taking the vacuum of shame! Chris turns on the vacuum and it sucks Jasmine and Lindsay in. Episode 4 "The Two for One" Chris : Last time on Total Drama Battles! Chris : The contestants built robots and fought using them Chris : In the end, Dawn won and Jasmine and Lindsay were eliminated! Chris : What will happen now on Total Drama Battles! Chris : Today, the people participating are... Samey, Amy, Cody, Scarlett, Staci, Noah, Shawn, and Leonard. Chris : Come over here you eight!! 'Challenge Chris : You're challenge is to work as two and make the others slip! Amy : Lets work together Samey! Samey : Okay Amy! Eeeee! Amy : Shut Up! Category:Fan Fictions